Avengers Earth Mightiest Heroes Episode Three
by Mister Marvel
Summary: On the East Coast Avengers, Wasp, Captain America, Vision, Tigra and Ant-Man vs Enchantress' Masters of Evil, The West Coast Avengers find out the location of Magneto who has kidnapped Crystal, please Read and Review


Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Team Episode 2

Author Note- From now on, the West Coast Avengers will get a back up story as well!

Avengers: "Drugs of Death"

West Coast Avengers: "The Wrath of Magneto!"

Uncanny Avengers

Roster-

Hawkeye- Excellent Marksman, Superb accuracy, wide variety of arrows, including trick arrows

Doctor Pym- Pym particles allowing him to shrink miniature sizes, telepathic communication with ants,

Wasp- Can shrink to the size of a wasp, wings enabling flight and she can fire electric blasts.

Vision- Has superhuman strength, energy projection from forehead, flight and his skin is as hard as diamond.

Tigra- Superhuman agility, strength and stamina. Has razor sharp claws.

Scarlet Witch- Probability manipulation, hex magician

Captain America- Carries an alloy shield, superb strength, speed, agility, stamina and dexterity.

West Coast Avengers

Roster-

Crystal- Controls the four basic elements with her mind.

Quicksilver- Superhuman speed and reflexes.

Living Lighting- Absorbs and releases electricity, discharges electricity and summons it from the sky. Can shape shift into pure lighting.

Moondragon- Telepathy. Fires mental bolts with her mind. Can levitate herself and objects and is a hand to hand combat master.

Iron Man- Suit allows superhuman durability and strength. Fires repulsive rays. Flight.

Avengers:

"Enchantress' Masters of Evil Part One"

Wanda Maximoff AKA Scarlet Witch and Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye were laying in their bedroom. Wanda laid her head on his chest.

"That party was crazy Hawkeye" Wanda said playfully kissing the archer. He hugged her tenderly.

"I know I thought Wasp was in labor when she fainted on the sofa" Hawkeye said with a grin looking down at the Mistress of the Hex. He hadn't told her the skirmish that Quicksilver had had with Magneto and how her sister-in-law was in Magneto's grasp, but now was a good time.

"Umm, did you know that Crystal is kidnapped by Magneto?" asked Clint, flinching.

"WHAT!" screamed the Scarlet Witch. She jumped out the bed and started getting dressed in her Avengers uniform.

"Where are you going?" asked Hawkeye.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me, I cant believe you Clint, if my brother was hurt, we are through, and you better hope Crystal isn't dead" Wanda said. "I am paying a visit to the West Coast Avengers!" She finished getting on her uniform and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Crap" Hawkeye whispered scratching his head, still confused by her reaction.

Meanwhile with Tigra and Captain America….

Tigra was asleep on Captain America's chest. He smiled down, watching her sleep and she gently purred.

"That is my girl" thought Steve Rogers. Suddenly Greer jumped up out of her sleep and looked at the American themed Avenger.

"What am I doing here?" Tigra asked slamming her open palm against Steve's face causing him to hit his head on the wall behind them.

"What was that for?" asked Captain America rubbing his skull.

"For bringing me into your bedroom, I am not your girlfriend" Tigra said putting on her bra and her thong. "Wait am I Cap?"

"That's what you said last night, but that's okay…" Captain America said. Suddenly a crash came from the front of the building followed by voices. Steve immediately got out his Avengers communicator and called all the Avengers to the front of the mansion to see what was currently going on. Ant-Man, Wasp, Hawkeye, Tigra, Captain America and Vision all met at the front of the mansion.

"What is the emergency Steve?" asked Janet Van Dyne AKA Wasp.

"The mansion is under attack, Enchantress, Lorelei and the Executioner." Captain America said with worry, "We need to take them down before they damage the mansion that Iron Man was gracious enough to fund for building, Avengers Assemble!" The Avengers raced outside and saw the three Masters of Evil standing the Enchantress in the middle, the Executioner to her right and Lorelei to her left. Lorelei and the Enchantress were smiling before Amora actually spoke to the Earth Mightiest Heroes.

"Hello Avengers, how are you doing today?" asked the sorceress, Enchantress. "We have came for Thor"

"Thor is a reservist on the Avengers roster what do you want with him?" asked Ant-Man.

"We want to kill him" Executioner snarled reaching behind his back and gripping the handle to his hammer.

"Well we won't let you three get close to him so I guess it is time to fight, Avengers Assemble!" Captain America yelled in the air holding his shield in mid-air.

**Captain America and Vision versus Enchantress**

Steve Rogers and the Vision decided to fight Enchantress. Captain America stood by his fellow Robotic Avenger when the Enchantress made the first move. She chanted a spell and energy bolts came from her hands.

"Watch out Vizh" Captain America said blocking the energy bolt with his alloy shield while the Vision phased through it as if it were nothing at all.

"Nice maneuver" Enchantress said as she threw another two bolts of yellow energy at the Avengers. Vision maneuvered them and tried to fly at the Enchantress who kicked him sending him rolling to the ground.

"That was kind of sad Avenger" Enchantress taunted "Is all your roster as worthless as pigs?"

"This will silence you" Captain America said tossing his shield aimed at the head of the Enchantress who was hit head on and fell backwards into the grass.

"Is that all you got?" asked the evil sorceress picking herself off the ground and casting a spell at the grass causing rouge vines armed with prickles to sprout and entangle the two Avengers.

"Let us go" struggled Captain America.

"My systems are shutting down Captain" Vision said. In a matter of seconds the two were in an unconscious state.

**Tigra and Hawkeye versus Executioner**

"Those petty arrows can't pierce my skin" Executioner yelled as Hawkeye shot two more arrows aimed at the legs of the Executioner.

"You think your all that, lemme knock you down a peg sugah" Tigra yelled jumping in the air and retracting her claws and aimed a strike at the face of Executioner who was ready and swung his hammer with all of his might causing Tigra to be blown aside and she hit a palm tree.

"Greer!" yelled Hawkeye. The Executioner ran at Hawkeye who merely flipped backwards and shot an explosion arrow at the Executioner who was hurled backwards from the blow. He got up and threw his hammer aside and got out a machine gun from his weapons pouch on his back.

"Die!" he yelled using the automatic gun to try to kill the Avenger. Hawkeye jumped out of the way and headed his way to Tigra who laid knocked out on the sand.

"Are you okay Greer?" asked Hawkeye.

"Clint!" yelled Tigra. The executioner was behind him and he picked the archer up by his collar and threw him down, head first causing his eyesight to go black.

**Ant-Man and Wasp versus Lorelei**

"Wasp, get out of here!" called Ant-Man before the battle started "You are not ready to take on anybody, you are pregnant"

"Fine, Hank, only for you" Wasp said flying away. She shrunk to miniature size but Lorelei, seeing this casted a fire spell and the Wasp fell down, burned.

"Janet!" yelled Doctor Pym examining his wife before growing to large size, angered by the actions of Lorelei he tried to squash Lorelei with his foot but she nimbly jumped out the way and summoned an army of stone soldiers, each equipped with armor and a rod for fighting.

"I can't wait to kiss you" Lorelei said with a smile sending her five stone soliders at Hank Pym. Hank swatted and crushed the first two with a simple wave of his hands but the other three hit him in the knees and he fell to the ground, face buried in dirt. Still enlarged Lorelei went up to the Avenger and kissed him on the lips. He immediately began turning into stone.

"AAAAAA" screamed Ant-Man in pain, but before he could get another word out, he was completely transfigured.

"We won today" Enchantress said happily "We have one, Executioner, Lorelei we have token down the Avengers, know we take over the Avengers Mansion!"

West Coast Avengers:

"Search and Rescue"

Wanda Maximoff made it to Malibu on the Quinjet in the time span of a few hours. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. In about two seconds it was answered, it was her brother, Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver looking terrible; eyes were red and voice sounded rusty.

"Pietro" Wanda said giving her twin brother a hug gently.

"Wanda" Quicksilver, "Join us in the War Room, we are gathering a search and rescue team, don't worry Luna is with Bova"

"Okay" Wanda quipped.

Moments Later….

Heather Douglas AKA Moondragon, Miguel Santos AKA Living Lighting, Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver and Wanda Maximoff AKA Scarlet Witch sat at the table of the War Room with grim expressions. Tony brought up a green digital screen as he had found Crystal on his handy technology.

"There she is" Tony said pointing at the gagged Crystal. Quicksilver clenched his teeth.

"My wife, we have to go take on Magneto, right now" Pietro said angrily, banging his fist on the glass table.

"With patience, Pietro" Moondragon quipped. "First we must get past the guards!"

"But what are we waiting for, Magneto is not expecting us to come attack him at this moment" Living Lighting suggested. "Maybe we should plan our attack, he is only a few minutes away in fact."

"I don't see what is wrong with that" Scarlet Witch said. "Give me a minute" The Scarlet Witch used her hex manipulation powers and started the Quinjet in the Airplane Hanger, next to the War Room.

"Let's go!" Iron Man quipped, and the council was adjourned. Everybody raced to the Quinjet to get on.

Meanwhile with Crystal and Magneto….

"Why are you doing this?" asked the Inhuman, Crystalia Maximoff. Magneto smiled from his metal chair.

"Torture, maybe with you captured I can get my son and daughters back on my side" Erik laughed.

"Pietro is with the West Coast Avengers, Wanda is with the East and Polaris is dead, you know that" Crystal said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But you're a sick man, I would not expect you to know something like that"

"Crystal, your attitude surprises me know that we are relatives we should get along" Magneto said with a toothy grin.

"Then untie me" Crystal said. She used her elemental powers to gather some water out the air and cut the ropes. Unfortunately Magneto was ready and hurled some metal at her causing her to crash into the metal wall behind her. With the magnets she stuck to the wall, hop less and out of breath.

Outside….

The West Coast Avengers plus Scarlet Witch raced outside of the base where Magneto was. The Scarlet Witch used all of her hex powers to summon a blast of energy that hit the wall of the base causing Magneto's M.P.S.(1) to pour out.

"Attack, no mercy" said one of the the many soliders.

"Too late" Quicksilver said running in a circle around the soliders causing a funnel tornado, lifting them in the air, and tossing them aside, all broken.

"Robotic men?" asked Iron Man projecting yet another repulsive ray causing the remaining soliders to be turned into molten metal.

"I found the base" Moondragon said as she scanned the place telepathically, There is only one room where he can be, the throne room" The Avengers ran to the front of the base and Living Lighting threw a basic lighting blast at the security system, short cicruting it.

"Let's roll out team!" Iron Man said as he busted open the door of the throne room to see Crystal looking like she was going to faint, stuck to the wall and Magneto, triumphantly choking her.

"Looks like I got more company, no time for tea? Then let's begin the battle" laughed the Master of Magnetisum has his hands lit up red.

"Avengers, Assemble!" yelled Iron Man.

Author's Note-

I Know, the West Coast Avengers was suppoused to actually fight Magneto, but I am saving that for the Giant Sized Episode, next, starring the Young Avengers! Here is a look at the next episode.

Avengers, The Avengers takes back their mansion by taking down Enchantress' Masters of Evil. In, "Enchantress' Masters of Evil Part Two"

West Coast Avengers, The West Coast Avengers plus the Scarlet Witch takes down Magneto but who losses their life? In, "Magneto Must Die!"

Young Avengers- Kate Bishop has a telepathic dream that Mr. Hyde will attack their base of operations, but will Speed, Kate, and Hulking be enough to fight him? In, "Mr. Hyde"

See ya next time!


End file.
